Pumpkin Seed Festival
by skittleburst
Summary: (SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATES) Love is in the air on a spooky Halloween night. Will Sandy have enough courage to confess her love? Will Boss ever get his way? Did Hamtaro murder seven human children? Because someone told me that. '-'
1. Polls Are Closed

_Author's Note: _Japanese people celebrate Halloween now a days so no flames!

* * *

><p>"Mom. There is going to be a special bring your pet the pool day this Saturday. Can me and Kana go together?" Laura was super excited to show off Hamtaro to all the other kids there.<p>

Her mom turned towards her and smiled. "Well. That's sounds completely fake but why not right?"

Hamtaro was listening to Laura talk on and on about the pool. It sounded like so much fun. The water might be a little deep, but he was sure he could work something out. Maybe him and the Ham-Hams could all go together. Hamtaro sprinted out of his home and rushed towards the Ham-Ham clubhouse. Almost everyone was there. To his disappointment, Dexter wasn't there. Hamtaro really needed new glasses. Every time he looked into the eyes of a human he saw himself stabbing the said human multiple times. Maybe glasses would fix that. The fact that he was insane isn't important so lets leave it at that.

"Ham-Hams! Guess what! This Saturday we can all go to the pool! It will be so fun. We won't have to sneak in because pets are allowed!" Hamtaro gushed. This was his best idea ever.

All the Ham-Hams glared at him. Boss spoke up, "Look Hamtaro. Maybe we should all get a chance to think of something for once. I say that we let someone else pick what we do. Like me!"

"Oh! We should all go dancing. It will be so fun! We can choose partners," Bijou winked at Hamtaro. Boss sighed at the fact the Bijou should be in love with him, but most of the other Ham-Hams agreed.

Sandy face-palmed. "No. That sounds boring. There is so much better stuff we can do. There is a Halloween festival this Friday. There will even be tons of pumpkin seeds. We should go to that!" Sandy did think that a dance would be boring, but part of her didn't want to go because she knew the hamster she actually loved would never dance with her.

"Halloween is a boring holiday, and sunflower seeds are way better than pumpkin seeds," Howdy said stubbornly. This was his chance to ask out Pashmina. Even Dexter couldn't ruin this. He wasn't there. Most of the other Ham-Hams wanted to dance too.

"Hold on. That actually sounds really fun. I would love to see how people celebrate Halloween in person. I have a book about it's origination." Maxwell winked at Sandy. Sandy blushed a little. He actually would love to dance with her, but he knew he needed to stick on her side.

Oxnard finally spoke, "Lets have a vote. Who wants to dance?"

Hamtaro, Bijou, Oxnard, Pashmina, Penelope, and Howdy all raised their paws.

"Okay who wants to go to the Halloween festival?" Oxnard was sure dancing already won, but he asked just in case.

Boss, Maxwell, Sandy, and Panda raised their paws.

Boss looked around, "Not everyone voted. Please vote for us!" Boss didn't want to humiliate himself at the dance. If he didn't go he'd look like more of a loser.

"I was waiting to see which side had more Lady-Hams. I choose dancing." Stan gave Pashmina and Bijou a wink.

Cappy hesitated, "I honestly don't care."

"Please! Caps. Cappers. The Cap Ham. Come on," Boss shouted.

Howdy grinned, "Even if he did take your side you would still loose. Lets prepare for the dance."

"No. Me and Sandy are going to the festival." Maxwell said casually. Sandy blushed.

Boss quickly said, "Yeah I'm going too!" Maxwell gave him a stern look. He thought Sandy and him would be alone. Maxwell hoped Boss wouldn't ruin it.

"I guess I'll go. Are you going Panda?" Cappy turned towards Panda.

Panda smiled. "Of course! It will be a blast."

Hamtaro sighed, "Fine. If you don't want to conform to the majority vote then go to that stupid Halloween whatever! Me and Bijou will have a wonderful time without you!" Hamtaro grinned at Boss, who let out a sad sigh. All the Ham-Hams left the clubhouse in a fit of rage.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>This was requested by my sister ProfessionalOtaku17. Go read her fanfiction if you like Fairy Tail. Anyways... bai!


	2. Perfection

_Author's Note: _Hi. I'm assuming no one will read this story. It's the least popular out of my five other stories. Oh well. I'll write it anyway!

Sandy got out her favorite pin. She didn't really like pins that much, but maybe this on time she could wear it. Nothing was stopping her. Sandy's ribbon was silver with a single sparkling gem stone. She vowed she would only wear it on special occasions, but this was special. Wasn't it? She thought about how she and Maxwell could maybe go together, as friends. Sandy blushed. This was special enough. Halloween was a great holiday and she would be spending it with an even greater hamster. Sandy couldn't help but squeaking in happiness. She thought she might have heard something in the background, but she ignored it. Sandy was to excited to listen. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Today was Howdy's big chance. He knew that Pashmina would totally dance with him, especially without Dexter lurking around. When he arrived at the dance, he take her into his paws. He would ask her to dance, and she would agree. They would both gaze into each other's eyes and kiss. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Cappy was trying to pick out the hat he was going to show off at the festival. When all the other hamsters kill each other over petty romance he would be eating pumpkin seeds on top of the tallest building there. Cappy felt so much more sophisticated then the other hamsters. Except maybe Boss. He saved his life, but all the other hamster will be crying over the fact that their crush didn't like them. Cappy thought that all of them should get over it and have a good time. He knew that he would have a good time. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Oh my! Hamtaro would just love to see her now! She looked beautiful! Bijou almost wanted to invite him over now, but she had to wait. She would reveal herself at the dance. Hamtaro was so cute. If she could just finally kiss him. Bijou had been waiting ever since they met, but they were never left alone. All the other hamsters would always surround him. What was their problem!? Why was everyone so obsessed with him? Bijou sighed. They would be able to kiss soon. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Panda wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere. He thought about staying home. He couldn't stop coughing, and he thought it might be serious. Then Panda saw the festival lights turn on. He knew it would be worth it to go. He was going to have such a fun time with his friends. He couldn't wait to see what adventure awaited him. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

He heard Sandy squeaking in the other room. Stan had decided to come over and help her prepare for the stupid festival. It was the least he could do for his less popular sister. Stan brushed his fur and looked in the mirror. Who should he ask out: Bijou or Pashmina? Which ever one fell into his paws first of course.

"Do you need any help sis? You were the one who asked me to come over," Stan whined. He was getting tired of waiting for her. He ran outside and headed towards the dance. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Hamtaro couldn't wait to see Bijou. This time he would finally get to spend some quality time with her, instead of winks and kissy faces every so often. Maybe she could move into Laura's house. He could just imagine her nuzzling against him on a cold rainy day. Hamtaro was determined for this relationship to last. It all started very soon. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Boss was not looking forward to the festival. He just wanted to sit in his bed and go to sleep. Why couldn't he have one good day? Boss sighed and got his stuff together, until he heard hamsters coming down. If they thought they would dance in his house then they thought wrong. He would have to ask them to leave, or force them. Boss smiled. He was going to love punching Hamtaro. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Pashmina didn't know what scarf she wanted to wear. She defiantly wouldn't wear her regular old pink scarf. She looked at all her options. There was her violet scarf, her blue scarf, her yellow scarf, and her sequin scarf. Would her sequin scarf be a little too flashy? She didn't know which one to chose. Pashmina put on the sequin scarf and looked at Penelope. Penelope smiled and cheered. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

Oxnard walked into the clubhouse and saw Boss.

"What are you doing here?" Boss glared at him.

"I am here for the dance." Oxnard was confused. Did he say something?

"Well this is where I live! So you and your idiotic friends get out of my den and leave me alone!" Oxnard looked around. None of the other hamsters were here yet, why did he ask his friends? Then he saw that Bijou and Stan arrived. They all stared at him and than ran out. Bijou and Stan told Oxnard to stay here and tell all the other hamsters to go to the backyard of Bijou's house. Oxnard liked the outdoors and he was really exited for the dance, even if he didn't know who to ask yet. Tonight is going to be just perfect!

He wasn't sure what would happen, and his stomach really hurt. Maxwell never felt nervous around Sandy, but now he did for some reason. His feelings grew for her. He was sure she liked him to. She had to. Right? Maxwell decided to leave his book behind for once. Sandy was more interesting than any book he has ever read. Tonight is going to be just perfect!


End file.
